The present invention relates to a medical device for safely and effectively injecting material directly into the uterine cavity. Devices of this type are useful for a variety of purposes especially for injecting a small volume of concentrated spermatozoa directly into the uterine cavity. Typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,337, 4,126,134 and 4,119,098.
Art devices, however, may require the use of a tenaculum which may be painful and cause bleeding or other injury to the patient. Alternatively, art methods may require sealing of the cervical canal by insertion of a sealing means inside the uterine cavity which may also represent a painful procedure and also block access of the contents into the cervical canal. In addition, art devices may have a large dead space and therefore cannot operate effectively when only a small amount of material is available.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for injecting material directly into the uterine cavity and allow the material to be retained in both the uterine cavity and the cervical canal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device as aforesaid which is safe and effective and is easy to use without trauma.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinafter.